Justin
by Faramirlover
Summary: Companion piece to 'Saving Sirius'. Better summary inside. Harry steals somethin of Ron's. HPxRW. Rated for some actions but non-explicit.


A/N: I meant to write this ages ago. It fits with Saving Sirius. You don't need to have read SS to understand. This is the story of the yelling that Sirius hears at the end of chapter 3 and a reference to what Harry thinks at the end of chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Apart from Justin. And he's hardly an amazing thing to brag about.

**Justin**

Harry glanced at the bedrooms closed door for a moment before deciding he was safe and whipping back the duvet cover. There it sat, all orange and innocent looking. A door opening somewhere in the distance, telling him he needed to act fast. He snatched up his prize and leapt back into his bed, just before the door opened. He managed to shut his eyes and feign sleep before Ron entered the room.

Ron stood in the doorway and allowed himself a few seconds of gazing at his best friends sleeping form before moving over to his bed and stripping down to his boxers. He slipped under the covers and lay still for a few moments, listening to the steady breathing of his room mate.

It took Ron nearly five minutes to realize that something was wrong and at least another ten to realise what it was. With a shriek he leapt from his bed and pointed a figure at Harry.

"Where's my teddy!"

Harry risked his fake sleep for a few more seconds and only stopped when he felt Ron leap on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. Harry's eyes snapped open and he managed to show the teddy under the pillow and put his arms back by his sides before Ron was grabbing them from under the covers and pinning them to the headboard above his head.

Harry flushed at the position, made worse by both their states of undress but Ron seemed not to notice the implications of it.

"You! You took Justin. Give him back."

"I didn't take your teddy, Ron. Fred and George were in here earlier. Maybe they took him."

"Harry, don't lie to me," Ron growled warningly, shifting his position slightly, making Harry's dying blush flare back into life "Harry? Are you okay? You look all flushed. Are you ill?"

Ron leant forward to get a look into Harry's face causing his position on Harry to change again. Harry couldn't stop the slight moan that tumbled from his mouth. Realisation seemed to flood through Ron as the reality of Harry's 'illness' hit him.

Instead of leaping off Harry in horror and running back to his bed, a smirk slowly spread across his face. The colour drained from Harry's face instantly and he looked worriedly up at his best friend.

"Ron? What are you-" his words were cut of as Ron gave a very deliberate roll of his hips and Harry was forced to moan loudly.

"Ron," Harry managed to gasp out "stop. Please stop."

Ron seemed very pleased with the result and opted to ignore Harry and repeat his move until he had Harry moaning and writhing beneath him. When he was completely satisfied that Harry had completely lost control he leant forward and whispered lowly in his ear.

"Where's Justin?"

Instead of answering Harry gave a growl and flipped them over so he was straddling Ron. He gave a sharp grind with his hips, which made Ron gasp, before leaning forward and kissing Ron possessively.

"Don't ever say anyone else's name after you've been doing that to me," he rumbled in Ron's ear when they broke apart.

There were a few seconds when Ron looked at him with a mildly surprised expression before he pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed Harry gently on his bottom lip.

"I promise," he said, gently before kissing Harry again, and again, and again.

Harry felt his arms give way and he was suddenly crushed against Ron's hard chest but Ron didn't seem to mind and Harry certainly didn't. They lay tangled together on Harry's bed for a few minutes, kissing frantically, until Ron gave a cry of triumph and pulled a small orange teddy bear out from under Harry's pillow.

"Found you," he said, pushing Harry off him and sliding out of the bed.

"What?"

Ron didn't reply, only reached out and turned the light off.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Err… nothing."

"Look, Harry. You don't have to steal Justin every time you want me in your bed. All you have to do is ask."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

Ron waited for Harry's inevitable next comment. It came after a few seconds.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna share my bed?"

Ron gave a fake sigh of annoyance and started to climb back of his own bed.

"Can Justin come too?"

"God, you and that stupid bear. If it means you get over here now, yes. Whatever! Just get over here."

Ron smirked lightly through the darkness at Harry before sliding under the covers and spooning against him.

It was much later, long after they'd fallen asleep that Harry eased Justin out of Ron's hand and tucked him into his own, giving it a small kiss on the nose and wrapping Ron's arms around him.

OOOOOO

A/N: Just a bit of fluff. Review?


End file.
